


i'll build a city that dreams for two.

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2020, Dreams, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: open up your skies, turn up your night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: unfinished challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	i'll build a city that dreams for two.

**Author's Note:**

> heeey i have no idea what this was like before lunch i had a clear idea what was going on while writing and then after lunch I was like "peepeepoopoo" so ye this was a rushed ending sorry
> 
> day 8 ~ hair down

"I've been having these weird dreams lately..."

"Mec, isn't the actual line _'I've been having these weird thoughts lately...'_?" Nino asked, grinning.

"What? No," Adrien shakes his head, "I'm not talking about a game, Nino. I've really been having weird dreams lately." He frowned at the blank piece of paper before him. "I don't know if I can consider them nightmares because they're not... terrifying. But I don't like them."

"Oh. What are they about?"

Adrien bit his bottom lip, eyes staring forward but not seeing anything. "It's always the same thing. I'm chasing after a butterfly, an Akuma. And it's making its way towards somebody with a black umbrella," He places his pen down, resting his forehead against his laced fingers. "I don't know who the person is. But I know that they're important to me." Adrien groans. "Really important."

Nino placed his pen down too, placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder, "You think it might be a prophetic dream or something?"

That brought a grin to Adrien’s lips, "Have you been watching Cardcaptor Sakura again, Nino? I knew you liked it."

Nino scoffed, "I mean, Sakura's cool. She's cute and badass. But don't think I don't notice you changing the topic here, mec. Do you think it might be a prophetic dream? If it's the same thing over and over, maybe it's trying to tell you something."

Adrien's frown came back, "That's kind of what I'm afraid of." He looked up at Nino, who had his arms crossed against his chest, looking deep in thought. "I don't know if I'm going to like what it's trying to tell me. I mean, there's an Akuma involved. And those things are never good news. Plus, add the fact that it's going for someone important to me, and how many important people do I have in my life?"

Nino uncrossed his arms, nodding in understanding. 

Important people in Adrien’s life? Not that many, that's for sure.

So it was someone Adrien knew well enough to consider important.

Nino became _Le Bulleur_ and _Oblivio_ , Alya was _Lady Wifi_ and _Oblivio_ , his Père became _Le Collectionneur_ , Kagami was _Riposte_ and _Oni-chan_...

Adrien looked behind him at Marinette chatting excitedly with Alya about something.

Come to think of it, that black umbrella he saw in the dream looked like the umbrella he'd given to Marinette during that one summer storm on that first week of school. 

Was his dream about Marinette?

He really had a bad feeling about that dream now.

* * *

> _"Marinette, attention!"_
> 
> _"Adrien?!"_
> 
> _"Plagg, transforme moi!"_
> 
> _"Cataclysme!"_

He woke up with a start, eyes wide, heartbeat frantic. He had transformed in front of Marinette and Cataclysmed an Akuma. He didn't know he could even do that.

Was it a prophetic dream after all?

He started biting his thumbnail, a nervous habit he'd picked up from Ladybug, remembering the details of the dream with perfect clarity.

The black umbrella, the grey skies, the rain... and Marinette. She had her hair down, her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, she'd been crying. Whatever had made her upset was enough to finally make an Akuma fly to her.

He... broke his promise to Ladybug. He'd revealed his identity to a civilian. If this really was a prophetic dream, he'd brought unnecessary danger to Marinette. That Marinette from the distant future knew who he was. She could be used against him, her family could get into deep trouble because of him.

He couldn't let that happen. Marinette already had more than enough on het plate. She didn't need an Akuma to ruin things for her.

He had to do something.

* * *

"Hey, Marinette! Good morning."

"Eeeyaah!! M-MOOD GORNING... I mean, blegh. Good morning, Adrien," she smiled at him. She was happy, unlike the Marinette in his dream. He hated seeing the sadness in her eyes, hated it more than the fact that Papillon would dare to touch someone like her and corrupt her. Her hair was up in her signature pigtails, there was a spring to her step. 

Yes, this Marinette was his Marinette. He'd do anything to make his friend stay like this. This happy, this full of life, this hopeful. 

"Hey, Marinette? Have you ever thought of changing your hairstyle?" He hoped his question wasn't too out-of-the-blue. 

"Hm? Where's this coming from?" She asked, before frowning, "Did Chloé tell you about last week?"

"Huh? Last week?"

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Something about how pigtails are so immature and that's why no guy would ever like me blah, blah, blah. I told her Ladybug has pigtails and she went basically non-verbal on me, it was kinda funny seeing her try to remove her foot from her mouth after that," she snickered. "So, the answer is no. I would never think about changing my hairstyle. I like it the way it is," she said, looking at him and raising an eyebrow in defiance, waiting for him to explain why he was asking. (This was the Marinette that he saw around everyone else. The Marinette that stood up for herself and others. He'd see this look sometimes, but never pointed at him. He'd had a feeling he made her nervous, but right now... she was giving him that same look, challenging him and ready to lay a verbal smackdown.) 

"That's good!" He grinned. "I like your hairstyle the way it is." After all, if Marinette never lets her hair down, there was no way the thing he dreamt of would happen, right? "It's perfect for you, so please never change it."

"Perfect for me?" She asked, her arched eyebrow getting even higher. "Adrien, are you implying that I'm childish?"

"N-no!! Of course not!" He protested. Oh Dieu, the last thing he wanted to do was to offend Marinette. And he'd managed to do that _twice_ in the span of one conversation. God, he really was a mess—

Marinette snorted behind a hand, stifling her giggles. "Sorry, sorry!" She said, flashing him her wide, sunny grin. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist teasing you!" She started laughing again. 

Adrien shakily laughed along with her. "Jeez, I was afraid I'd really crossed a line there!" He said, whining a little. "You're mean, Mari."

"Hate it?" She asked, giggles still wracking her small frame. 

"Nah, I like it," he says, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "I like seeing you smile, Mari. It lets me know that you're okay." He winked, before walking ahead to the school grounds. 

If he had looked back, he'd have seen Marinette Dupain-Cheng turn a shade of red she's never turned before.


End file.
